sHE
by Calico Neko
Summary: His mother wanted a daughter, but what she got was a son. She doesn't need to know that her 'daughter' is a boy, nor his best friends. He did all of this for his mother, cross-dressing into a 'daughter'. Warning: crossdress!Akashi. [Fam!Kagami,Momoi,Akashi. KuroAkaFuri]


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**Summary: His mother wanted a daughter, but what she got was a son. She doesn't need to know that her 'daughter' is a boy, nor his bestfriends. He does all of it for his mother, cross-dressing into a girl. Warning: crossdress!Akashi. [Fam!Kagami,Momoi,Akashi. KuroAkaFuri]**

**a/n: To prevent from your and my confusion, all of the charas in here would be using their real name as the manga/anime is. First name basis will be used. Akashi girl's name is Seira. T****his fic will be fast-pacing,** inspired by Insidious 2, and un-betaed, so read it for your own risk. Enjoy!

* * *

**sHE**  
**By: Calico Neko**

* * *

"Seira-san! Let's go to school!" yells someone from outside of the said's house. "Seira- Ooff..._ittai_, Tetsuya! Why were you smacking my head?" he rubs his head as he faces the boy who is standing beside him.

"It's because you're yelling like a child, Kouki-kun. We're high school students right now, please behave as your age," says the boy whose name is Tetsuya.

The boy, whose name is Kouki, pouts. "But don't be rude, okay? You're acting like Seira-san sometimes. Who are you? Her son? You'll be a real demon like her in the near future."

Before Tetsuya could answer, they're interrupting by the dark aura from infront of the house's gate. It's only one person who could spread an aura as dark as that. Frightening, Kouki turns his head to his front. Sweat is dropping, mouth is closing, and all he can do is laughing awkwardly.

"Oh, Seira-san, good mor-"

"What were you saying, Kouki?" says her in her usual killing voice.

Kouki stiffs on his place. Beside him, Tetsuya can only glance at him, pitying for him.

"I'm just saying..."

Seira gives him a killing glare, like she always gave for him, and just like the other times too, Kouki can only takes some steps behind while drenching his shirt with his own sweats.

Knowing what might be happened next, the probably mature one from them, Tetsuya, is interrupting that unnecessary scene. Tetsuya sighs, "Seira-san, Kouki-kun, will be late, so-"

However, Tetsuya's word is cut, again, by the other appearance. A woman is standing infront of Seira's house. She looks so young for her actual age; long-pink hair, slender body, not too tall but also not too short, and with the kind expression on her face. One word to describe her; beautiful. She would attract a lot of men if she didn't have husband and daughter.

"Seira..." says that woman in a very kind voice, totally the opposite from the cold voice of her daughter. "You almost forgot your _bento_, dear."

Seira faces his mother after glaring Kouki, who is sighing in relieve. "Ah, I'm sorry, Okaa-san. Thank you," says Seira to his mother while taking her box of _bento_. Seira gives a slight peck on her mother's cheek and then waves goodbye at her.

"Have a nice day. And Tetsuya-kun, Kouki-kun, please take care of my daughter, okay?" Both boys are nodding while Seira is blushing. Her mother is always like this, entrusting her daughter to her two best friends. Feeling ashamed, Seira leads their way to the school. Behind her Tetsuya and Kouki are bowing politely to Seira's mom and then approaching the only girl who has been walking far.

Seira is the only girl between their friendships. She has red haired that's almost reaching her hips. She can be called as the tallest girl in her school since her height is reaching 173 cm. With her mature yet cold behavior, she only has a few friends, but she has a lot of admires, from girls to boys. Two of that few friends of her are Tetsuya and Kouki, who are Seira's childhood friends and neighbor. They have been knowing each other for years and they will be friends until forever, unless...

* * *

**sHE**

* * *

"_Honey, have you check our child's condition?" asked __the__ man whose hair was red to his wife as he rub his wife's stomach in full of love._

"_Yes. Doctor said she's fine. I can't wait for her," said the pinkette to her husband as she touched her husband's hand that rub her stomach._

"_Her? But you said you never asked about the gender?"_

"_Silly, that's because I'm sure our child is a girl."_

_Her husband couldn't speak anything. He's afraid if God didn't give them a daughter__. W__hat if their got a son?_

_His wife was always wanted a daughter so when their child had born, his nightmare was coming true. When the doctor said, "Congratulation, you have a son," his wife was __crying__, not a happy one._

_That time, she said, "No, you must be wrong, Doctor. My child is a girl. I got a daughter, right?"_

"_I'm sorry, but-"_

"_NO! That's... that's not my child. I-I got a daughter, not a son. Throw him! I don't want to see him!__ That's not mine!__"_

_The child, who was the couple's son, was crying aloud after hearing his mother's screams. His father took him from the nurse's arms. Didn't care that his son was still stained by blood, he kissed his son's forehead while whispering, "It's okay, son, I'll protect you. We'll find a way to make your mother accepting you. Don't cry,"_

_After hearing his father's words, the newborn baby was calm__ed__ down as he closed his eyes and squeeze__d__ his father's shirt._

* * *

**sHE**

* * *

"...-san!"

"...ra-san!"

"Seira-san!"

The called one is snapping from her trance. She looks around the classroom just to facing the too close faces of her best friend.

"Seira-san, are you okay? We've called you countless time. You make us afraid..." Kouki whines.

Still feeling dizzy, she says, "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm sleepy, so I..." She can't do continuing her words. She looks around and the only students in the class are only them three. Seira is one of the top students in her school. It's weird to find her sleeping or daydreaming in her class. Just thinking about it, she curses her own carelessness.

And Tetsuya shares his thought too, exactly the same with her. "Seira-san, are you really fine?" He touches Seira's forehead with his forehead, measuring their temperature. Beside them, Kouki has a weird expression on his face, an unpleasant one. "You didn't have a cold."

"That's because I'm not sick, Tetsuya," says her. "As I said, I'm just sleepy. I'm fine."

"But your mother is entrusting you with us. If something happened with you, she would be asking us first."

"I'm sorry." She grabs her bag and leads them outside. Seira faces her two friends and says, "Let's go home, Tetsuya, Kouki."

Seira doesn't know when Tetsuya and Kouki share a worry expression behind her back.

* * *

**sHE**

* * *

It feels like a decade for Seira when she, Tetsuya, and Kouki are walking together to each other's house. No one speaks. Seira's mind is filled by her memories about her past time, the memories which her father has told her countless time. Just by looking at her blank expression, is enough to make Tetsuya and Kouki feeling more worried than before. However, they're too afraid to ask. Seira is an independent girl. She's always alone in a good meaning. She won't burden her friend, she doesn't like to hold onto somebody else besides to herself.

Even when they reach Seira's house, no one waves or says goodbye. Seira opens the gate then closes it, without facing her friends anymore.

"Tetsuya, what happened with her?" asks Kouki, but what he gets is the sound of Seira's front door that is closing before Kouki and Tetsuya's eyes.

.

"I'm home."

When Seira's mother hears her daughter's voice, Seira's mother whose name is Satsuki, is welcoming her excitedly. Satsuki gives her daughter a soft hug while saying, "Welcome home, Seira, I missed you already. I do hope you didn't have to go to school."

Seira smiles and gives her mother a hug. "Don't be a child, Okaa-san."

Satsuki releases her hug. "_Demo..._"

"Don't give me a '_demo_', Okaa-san. We'd talked about my school, right?" Her mother nods. "I'm tired, Kaa-san, so if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

"Eh?!" Seira's mother is shouting in a high-pitch voice, making Seira has to close her ears. "You feel tired? Did something happen at your school? Are-are you feeling sick or something, honey?"

Seira sighs, "I'm fine, Okaa-san."

"But..."

"Okaa-san..." Seira grabs her mother's shoulders and squeezes it, ensuring her that she's fine, "I really am fine. Don't be afraid. I have Otou-san's genes in my body, so I know I'll always be fine like him."

Satsuki nods. Seira hopes her mother will understand. She walks to her room with her mind is filled by her mother's worried face and the memories that'd popped in her mind when she's still in her school. She's afraid, tired, burdening with her condition and her daily lives that only filled with fake.

She opens her room's door and doesn't forget to do the most important thing; locking her room. Her father always says, "Don't forget to lock your door. Who knows if your mother will suddenly come to your room and see the real you? She'll be feeling sad." And Seira doesn't like nor want to see the crying face of her mother. Her mother is everything for her, even tough...

Seira drops her bag to the floor and then she removes her uniform, from the above part to the lower part. She also removes her bra and her underwear that makes her relieve. She sighs. Girls' underwears are totally making her uncomfortable, especially the lower part. She always thought, how could girls wear that kind of thing, and the bra is gripping her chest tightly, making her in pain. Thank goodness, she didn't have to use those girls stuff except if she went outside. Seira sighs. Another day has passed where she has to wear those girls outfit.

"Ah, I almost forgot."

Yes, Seira is almost forgot to taking off her long-red wig.

Seira looks at the reflection of her body that reflected by the mirror. What she can see is a he; the body of a man that's supposed to have.

Smiling to the reflection, he says, "Welcome home, Seijuurou."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**I'm sorry for giving you another fic, while the other fics are still unfinished. I think I should type this before I forgot, not to mention in hours I can watch KnB 2 and Magi 2, yeah! Lastly, HBD Ono Kensho-kun!**  
**I'm so sorry for the mistakes. Review please...**


End file.
